what should have happened
by phantom-san
Summary: this is based on the final chapter of the manga more inside, i 3 reviews! oneshot!


This is a one shot. This is how I think the full moon series should have ended; sure the book ended it with more closer than the show but bottom line, this is what I wanted to see/read. This is based on final chapter in book 7, "To my one and only Eichi".

_Mitsuki _

**Takuto **

Meroko

"'Izume'"

"normal people"

^Dr. Keiichi Wakaoji^

'singing'

**Three years later**

"Mitsuki! Tonight ok lets sneak out together ok?"

"_The encore is about to begin! Is your guitar ready?"_

"Mitsuki!"

"_No—there's someone in my heart already"_

"No there isn't. There are never any guys around you!"

"_There are! Two, even!"_ with that Mitsuki ran on to stage and begin to sing, but she was singing as herself.

*While Mitsuki is singing on stage*

"Izume! There you are!"

"' I can see better from here. I don't like to be around lost of people'"

"it's been awhile since we last met Mitsuki"

"' it's only been a month. You always drop by saying its work. Could you be a little more considerate towards me you partner?"'

"I wonder what happened to Takuto."

"' He probably became a ghost to be with Mickey, and getting to fights with Eichi'"

"I wonder how much longer Mitsuki will be able to see us. The shinigami scythe must have had an effect on her. Hey…do you think Mitsuki's illness wasn't as serious as we thought because she had been transforming into full moon?

"'you are only realizing this NOW? It's because she wasn't Mitsuki that often. While she was full moon her illness didn't progress. Eichi was always beside Mickey and then we can it all worked out for the best in the end. I'm really glad I was able to meet Mitsuki'"

" you always talk about Mitsuki! I thought this before—there's something between you two! You two understand each other too well!"

"'Meroko, you like Takuto too'"

"No! I liked you better ever since I met you!"

Izume and Meroko stare at each other in silence for a moment, Meroko blushing furiously, finally Meroko glomps Izume

"it's true…I love you the most, Izume" 

"' do you really understand why I'm glad I was able too meet Mickey?"

"Huh?" 

Then her and Izume kiss, hugging each other tightly.

-back stage—(this I where I start to change things)

^ I brought him^ Keiichi said walking up to his fiancée, . There was a young man behind Keiichi. ^Takuto this is , I believe you know her. Masami this is Takuto Kira, I believe you were a fan of his.^

"**Yes hello, Masami. If you don't mind I need to get ready"** Takuto left leaving the two alone.

~Keiichi, do you believe what Mitsuki said about angels and shinigami?~

^Yes, because he said the same thing.*

-on stage-

"_ok this song was popular a few years ago but it holds a special meaning to me. See my father wrote this song for my mother and a dear friend of mine sang it as well, the last song for the evening it 'Eternal snow'!"_

'_How long has it been since I fell in love with you?  
My feelings only increase  
Will you notice them  
Even though I've never once put them into words?'_

'**Like the snow, they just ****  
****quietly keep accumulating' **

Mitsuki turns around to see Takuto holding a microphone, singing with her. Mitsuki tackle hugged Takuto, "_Takuto! _You-you-you baka, where were you?"

"**I'm sorry Mitsuki, when I woke up I was in the hospital I didn't remember at first but I slowly got my memory back"**

"_Takuto you can talk. I thought they removed your vocal cords. The death masters said they were using the last of their power for something big, they must have healed your throat!"_ Takuto pulled Mitsuki towards him and in a split second decision and kissed her, sounds escaped the crowed as they parted Takuto smiled at Mitsuki.

-Eichi-

Eichi looked down at Mitsuki, at first he was upset that she was with someone else, but then he saw her smile; he calmed himself down and flew down to the happy couple. He landed next to Takuto and placed his hand on Takuto's shoulder, from the gentle touch and familiarity of the touch Takuto knew it was Eichi that was touching his shoulder. **"I understand"** hearing this Eichi move to Mitsuki he knew she couldn't see him but he did the one thing he had wanted to since he met this girl that changed his life. Eichi leans over and kisses Mitsuki on the cheek, after he fly's back in to the sky and continues flying towards the full moon.

-on stage-

Mitsuki's hand slowly moves to her cheek as the tears began to fall, "**what is it?"**

"_He's gone now"_

-end-


End file.
